Ryoma
Ryoma (リョウマ Ryouma) is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Fates. He is the eldest child of the Hoshido royal family. He is voiced by Yuichi Nakamura in the Japanese version. Profile Ryoma is the eldest child of four in the Hoshidan royal family. When Sumeragi married his second wife Mikoto, Ryoma helped the nation to warm up to the new queen and Ryoma had a close relationship with his new step-mother. Ryoma also gained another sibling from Mikoto, the Avatar. However, Ryoma lost this sibling when they were kidnapped as an infant and raised in Nohr. He has the services of Saizou and Kagerou. If he achieves an S-Support, he will have a son named Shinonome. At the end of Chapter 6, depending on the side the Avatar chooses, a different scene will unfold. Birthright If the player sides with Hoshido, Ryoma is pleased with their actions and will join them later on with his siblings to repel the Nohr invasion. During Chapter 6, Ryoma protects the Avatar from getting killed by Xander, and threatens to cut him down if he tries to attack the Avatar again. When Xander challenges the Avatar into a duel, both Ryoma and Azura only watch them fight him, to no avail. Later on, he assists the Avatar with defeating Garon to end the war once and for all. While Garon looks defeated, he harnesses the power of the Dark Dragon to transform into its form, and attacks the Avatar, but Ryoma and Takumi manage to block the first strike. Afterwards, Ryoma, along with his siblings watch as Garon is killed and later goes back to Hoshido. Ryoma gives an inspiring speech back at the palace, and a while later at the lake, calls the Avatar back. The next day, he and his siblings are praying at a memorial dedicated to Mikoto. Ryoma becomes the new king of Hoshido after the war is over. Conquest If the player sides with Nohr, Ryoma shows heavy disappointment in the Avatar's decision, and duels with Xander, angry at "brainwashing" the Avatar into siding with Nohr. Later in the story, Elise gets ill and requires medicine. While a location for the medicine had been found, it turns out that it was under Ryoma's possession. Ryoma claims he will only give the medicine if the Avatar returns to Hoshido. The Avatar declines, and retrieves the medicine with the help of Pieri and Lazward. When reaching Hoshido once again, Ryoma asks the whereabouts of his siblings. Though Sakura and Hinoka were taken captive, he discovers all that was left of Takumi was a single arrow. Angry, he attacks the Avatar and duels with them in a private chamber. Upon being defeated in a duel at his castle, Garon orders the Avatar to execute him, which they refuse. Ryoma thanks the Avatar for keeping his siblings safe, although he is unaware of Takumi's fate. To prevent them from receiving the burden of making a choice, he stabs himself with his sword and abruptly passes away to their shock. Ryoma is later seen in the Avatar's dream, alongside his deceased mother and a newly deceased Takumi. They support and assist the Avatar in defeating the infested Takumi. Invisible Kingdom While skeptical of the Avatar's claims of a true enemy that threatens both Hoshido and Nohr, he is convinced by Crimson to hear the Avatar out and aids his sibling in finding the Rainbow Sage. He later joins the Avatar's forces during the battle against Ganz and Iago in the Infinite Chasm. Personality Ryoma is full of samurai spirit and has an extremely reliable presence. Ryoma reveres his deceased father Sumeragi, being the reason behind his morals as a Samurai. Unlike, Xander, Ryoma was born with numerous natural talents. His natural sense of strategy leads his army to a victory, his sword skill is one of the best in the kingdom, and he has charismatic aura that others can easily rely on. Consequently, due to his perfect talents, his brother and son feel insecure around him. His undying will makes him the last one to give up out of everyone in the army. His birthday is May 1st. In-Game Base Stats |-|Birthright Chapter 6= |-|Birthright Chapter 13/Invisible Kingdom Chapter 16= As an Enemy Conquest Chapter 6 - The Descent to Darkness |-|All Difficulties= Conquest Chapter 12 - The Evening Plan |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Conquest Chapter 25 - Prince Ryoma of Hoshido |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Invisible Kingdom Chapter 6 - Sinking Inbetween |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Invisible Kingdom Chapter 13 - Lost Paradise |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Class Sets Standard Sets |} Buddy Sets |-|Saizou= |-|Silas/Xander= |-|Takumi= Marriage Sets |-|Kagerou= |-|Orochi= |-|Setsuna= |-|Rinkah= |-|Hana= |-|Oboro= |-|Felicia/Elise= |-|Camilla= Supports Romantic Supports * The Avatar (Female) * Orochi * Kagerou * Oboro * Rinkah * Hana * Setsuna * Felicia * Azura * Mozume * Elise (3rd path only) * Camilla (3rd path only) Other Supports * The Avatar (Male) * Xander (3rd path only) * Silas * Hinoka * Takumi * Sakura * Saizou * Shinonome * Kanna (If Ryoma is his father) Etymology Ryōma is a Japanese given name. It can be written with several kanji, including 龍馬 (which directly translate to "dragon" and "horse"). Trivia *Ryoma's artwork depicts him wielding the Raijin Katana. *Ryoma is the only one of the Hoshidan Royalty Siblings to start out in a promoted class. *Ryoma placed 9th in the character popularity poll issued by Famitsu. Gallery Ryoma Concept Art1#.png|Ryoma Concept Art File:Ryoma and Xander.jpg|Artwork of Ryoma and Xander from Yusuke Kozaki's Twitter. File:FE0 Ryoma Artwork.png|Artwork of Ryoma in the Cipher Trading Card Game. File: Ryoma samurai FE0.jpg|Cipher Card of Ryoma as a Samurai File:FEF Ryouma Swimsuit.png|CG artwork of Ryoma in a Paradise Scramble DLC episode. feif_ryoma.png|Cutscene image of Ryoma nohr8.jpg|Ryoma and Xander clashing in Chapter 6 Kamui's Choice.png|Ryoma during The Avatar's choice in Chapter 6 imageryoma2.jpg|Ryoma during the opening Fates trailer. File:FEF Ryoma.gif|Ryoma engages the Avatar. Ryoma confession.jpg|Ryoma's confession scene. Ryomaavatar.png|Ryoma's official Twitter icon Ryoma's portrait.jpg|Ryoma's portrait FEF Ryoma My Room Model.png|Ryoma's model for My Room. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem if characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters